


Consummation

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Marriage, Regency, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: If there was one thing that every woman in England both feared and desired, that thing was the wedding night.
Relationships: Hamid/Main Character (Desire & Decorum)
Kudos: 2





	Consummation

If there was one thing that every woman in England both feared and desired, that thing was the wedding night.

Now, Susan’s mother had prepared her exhaustively for the situation, and she is pretty confident in saying that she knew what would be going on at an intellectual level, but the idea still made her uneasy.

She could argue that her state of nerves was due to a lifetime of indoctrination, of her grandmother’s admonishments (“If you lose it, you will never get it back!” and other ominous phrases), but that would be a lie. She was nervous because, well, her husband was plenty, shall we say, _experienced_.

Hamid adored her, absolutely everything about her. He was completely wrapped around her finger and would do anything to see her smile, but they were not always together. He had a past, and a salacious one at that. His travels and ranking as an Ottoman dynast allowed him experiences that were interdicted to her sex and social class.

He, of course, knew what he was dealing with on that department, so he had been patient and restrained with his affections and innuendos, keeping his behaviour to a sportive flirting. He never pushed her further than she was comfortable with, even when it would seem that she was perfectly supportive of crossing that line.

It only made Susan fall harder for him, with the amount of care and love he showed for her. So much so, she insistently grovelled to her father to a point that they were allowed to be wed, in spite of the prince’s religious beliefs and ethnicity.

However, tonight was their wedding night, and she could not stall him any longer. She had to get it over with, and most preferably make it pleasurable for him.

“ _Susan? Are you ready?_ ” A voice came from the hallway outside.

“J-Just a second!” She called back.

The bride had requested for her groom to wait outside for a moment for toiletries, even if in fact she was pumping herself up for the consummation of their marriage.

This is it. Her time was up.

She takes a deep breath and opens the door with a smile. “Please, come in.”

The prince smiled and stepped into the bedroom. He hugged her waist lightly and kissed her forehead. She enthusiastically returned his attentions, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss him in the mouth.

Their exchanges become heated, and Hamid leads her to the bed. However, as soon as he tried to take off her chemise, Susan froze solid.

"Are you sure you're comfortable, love?” He asks, looking deep into her chestnut eyes. “We don't have to go any further."

She was anxious, of course you she was, but Hamid has a way of calming her.

The young aristocrat nodded her head, pulling him back in for a kiss. "I am a little nervous about all of _this_. Can we just take it slowly?"

The Turkish man smiled sweetly. "Anything you need, love, I've got you."

He brought her body closer to his with a strong arm on her waist, and began anew his caressing. As each piece of clothing fell away, Hamid told Susan how much he loved her and how beautifully perfect she was. He covered every inch of her in soft, light kisses that had her fingers winding through his jet-raven hair.

Even as her body melted away and tension seemed to evaporate from her figure, he still asked for permission before doing any new movement or action, to ease her nerves and to guarantee she was, at least, trying to enjoy herself.

Susan _was_ very enthusiastic about how things were going, but that never was the problem, was it? The fixated concerns still sat in her stomach but Hamid kept them at bay, every kiss and compliment shooing them further and further away.

"Do not concern yourself with me, love.” The Ottoman prince said, in between kisses. “This time is about you, alright?"

That almost threw her over the edge, her heat beating wildly as his lips caught hers, his hand moving between her thighs. She acquiesced silently, unable to form a coherent phrase.

He stopped just before reaching where she needed him most, waiting for her clearance. As soon as she nodded eagerly her consent, Hamid carried own with his ministering.

He knew she was insecure about her capacity to please him sexually, being a virgin and all, but he was absolutely delighted in seeing her proper, noble figure fall apart underneath him.

Susan was most nervous about not knowing what to do, but Hamid knew exactly how to make her cry out his name, teaching her as he went.

When she was begging for him and trying to pull him closer, he finally kicked off the last of his clothes.

He took your hand in his and intertwined your fingers. "It may hurt, and if it does, I want you to squeeze my hand, you understand? We can stop anytime if you are uncomfortable."

She nodded and kisses him again, whispering an _I love you_ that he returned happily, lining himself up.

It hurt a bit at first and the bride squeezed his hand, he pressed kisses to her forehead and lips as he stilled for a moment. He began to whisper on her ear, to incentivize her.

_"You're doing so good, love, so, so good, the pain will stop in a second"_

_"I love you so much, you are perfect"_

_"How did I ever get so lucky?"_

Every compliment comes with a kiss and she does not think it is possibly to love him any more than she does now. Her heart is melting as the pain subsided and she told him he could move.

He kept a slow pace, speeding up by your reactions and the sound of his name slipping from her lips. He keeps his hand in hers, his eyes focused on you as he smiles and kisses her deeply.

"You are so perfect, honey." He is breathless and his hips snapping against her as one of her soft hands buries itself in his hair and the other is clawing its long nails at his back. "I love you more than anything."

They sigh each other’s name one last time as they fall apart, Hamid falling beside Susan as he tucks her on his chest.

In the morning, it was not the sun that woke her up, but it was the man’s kisses and a glass of fresh water, care and concern on his features.

Susan concludes she can get used to that.


End file.
